


Impossible not to be Overcome

by CrystalizedDawn



Series: Hogwarts Academy of the Arts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days in the Life of HP couples, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Hogwarts is an Art Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Time seems to stop as Harry feels his breath catch in his throat.  The setting sunlight streaming through the windows highlights the blonde head of the dancer in a halo of shimmering light. His arms and fingers fanned towards the heavens. But it’s his expression that entrances Harry all the more. His cheeks are flushed from exertion, plump, pink lips are pulled up in a coy smile, and his eyes are aflame with fire and passion daring anyone to come closer for a touch.It was like watching an angel fall from grace and Harry desperately wants to feel its burn.





	Impossible not to be Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 30 Day prompt challenge and was heavily inspired by the song "Don't Let Go" by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron  
> If you haven't seen the movie and/or heard the song I cannot recommend it enough. The soundtrack alone is well worth the listen if your not interested in the movie.  
> This and it's partner are each a day late because I just couldn't get the words out till I found the right inspiration ( and stopped fighting with myself to make it perfect right off the bat).  
> Alright that's enough of me rambling! On with the story!

A small wall of crumpled paper surrounds him at this work bench. Harry growls as he slams down his pencil and buries his head is his hands. Why is nothing turning out right? He’s chiseling away at his creative juices and everything results in a pile of dust. Raising his head, he looks at the work before him.  He can no longer decipher what he’s looking at there are so many smudges on the page.

Harry pushes away from the work bench and wonders the room hoping to tap in to what’s left of his creative reserves.  No matter what he creates, he feels dissatisfied with the end result.  Projects in various stages of completion adorn almost every visible surface. Blocks of clay sit out waiting for the beauty inside to be released. Splashes and streaks of color cover multiple canvases, but like the page in his sketchbook there is no clear indication of a subject.

They all feel like disjointed rocks stuck in the middle of a roaring river, just waiting to be chipped away by the unforgiving current until nothing is left but pebbles and polished stone.

Harry heaves an exhausted sigh. Who’s he kidding? He’s been lost for the past several months, stuck in the abyss of creators block and struggling to stay afloat. He packs up his belongings and straightens up his work area before leaving.

 Maybe he’ll see if Hermione wants to use of his stuff for work. He knows she doesn’t need new artwork at her practice, but he can see if she wants to use some of it for some updated version of the Rorschach test.

He’s about to turn off the light and make his way to the entrance when fast, sensual music drifts down to him. It lightly echoes down the hallway. He follows the sirens call to a partially opened door and peeks in. He can’t help but be entranced by the vision before him.

Long, pale arms sway through the air like leaves in a soft autumn breeze. Fingers stretch as if straining to grasp something just out of reach. Harry feels his very soul vibrate with the need to reach out and touch, but his feet keep him anchored to his spot. His heart pounds against his chest as he watches a hand caress down the lightly sculpted chest towards undulating hips.

Sky high legs quickly sweep the man’s body across the floor and propel him up into the air. Time seems to stop as Harry feels his breath catch in his throat.  The setting sunlight streaming through the windows highlights the blonde head of the dancer in a halo of shimmering light. His arms and fingers fanned towards the heavens. But it’s his expression that entrances Harry all the more. His cheeks are flushed from exertion, plump, pink lips are pulled up in a coy smile, and his eyes are aflame with fire and passion daring anyone to come closer for a touch.

The tempting angel lands with barely a sound as the music ends.

It was like watching an angel fall from grace and Harry desperately wants to feel its burn.

 “That was perfect, Draco,” a soft voice praises from inside the room.

The words snap Harry back to life. He better get out of here before anyone realizes he was there. He really does not want to be known as the creeper of Hogwarts. Being known as the Golden Boy is bad enough.  He quickly turns away and continues his journey home. His fingertips buzzing with the desire to immortalize the beauty he had just witnessed.


End file.
